1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a respiratory therapy mask delivering both oxygen and an inhaled medication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patients having respiratory problems are often administered pure oxygen through a non-rebreather mask. Such patients, in addition, often will require inhaled medications. Such medications are most commonly administered using a device commonly known as a nebulizer. Nebulizers are powered by a low flow rate oxygen stream. In contrast, oxygen administered to patients through the non-rebreathing mask, is supplied at a high flow rate which is required by patients having respiratory difficulties. Inhaled medications are packaged, and dosage amounts are determined, for use with the commonly used, low flow rate nebulizer.
Heretofore, the practice has been to remove the non-rebreathing mask from the patients face and have the patient inhale the medication from the nebulizer. Because the gas stream from the nebulizer is deficient in oxygen, patients will experience some discomfort due to hypoxia and consequent shortness of breath. Therefore, the patient must be periodically switched from the nebulizer to the non-rebreathing mask and then back to the nebulizer. Obviously, in addition to being uncomfortable for the patient, this procedure is very inconvenient and time consuming for the healthcare personnel.
To overcome the aforementioned difficulties the present invention, which is a non-rebreathing mask incorporating a substantially standard nebulizer, was developed. Although devices that introduce medications into the inhaled oxygen stream are known in the prior art, none are seen to allow the convenient use of medication packages and dosage amounts developed for use with commonly used, low flow rate nebulizers, without having to modify the dosage amounts or have unused portions of medication left over.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,175, issued to Riggs et al., shows a nebulizer having a face mask. Riggs et al. do not show separate inlets to a mask for a nebulizer and an oxygen stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,055, issued to Hoppough, shows a nebulizer having a face mask. Hoppough does not show separate inlets to a mask for a nebulizer and an oxygen stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,027, issued to Laanen et al., shows a non-rebreathing mask with an aerosol delivery system. Laanen et al. do not show separate inlets to a mask for a nebulizer and an oxygen stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,432, issued to Vidal, shows an oxygen mask having an oxygen diluting device. Vidal does not show separate inlets to a mask for a nebulizer and an oxygen stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,537, issued to Camp, shows a nebulizer having a face mask. Camp does not show separate inlets to a mask for a nebulizer and an oxygen stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,973, issued to Esbenshade, Jr., shows a nebulizer in series with an oxygen supply to a mouth piece. Esbenshade, Jr. does not show separate inlets to a mask for a nebulizer and an oxygen stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,463, issued to Barnes, shows a mask for supplying anesthetic mixed in with an oxygen stream to a patient. Barnes does not teach or suggest separate inlets to a mask for a nebulizer and an oxygen stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,693,730, issued to Schroder, shows a mask for supplying anesthetic mixed in with an oxygen stream to a patient. Schroder does not teach or suggest separate inlets to a mask for a nebulizer and an oxygen stream.
Swiss Patent Document Number 319067, by Ledwina, shows a mask having an inlet for a nebulizer and a port for admission of water vapor to the mask. Ledwina does not teach or suggest separate inlets to a mask for a nebulizer and an oxygen stream.
International Patent Document Number WO 82/00254, by Rollins et al., shows an oxygen mask that allows for naso-gastric intubation without having to remove the mask. Rollins et al. do not show an attachment for a nebulizer.
French Patent Document Number 605,207, by Sociate Collin & Co., shows a mask for supplying anesthetic mixed in with an oxygen stream to a patient. French Document '207 does not teach or suggest separate inlets to a mask for a nebulizer and an oxygen stream.
Product literature AIRLIFE.TM. MISTY-NEB.TM. Nebilizer, Catalog No. 002038, Baxter Healthcare Corp., Pharmaseal Division, Valencia, Calf. circa 1995, by Baxter Healthcare Corp. shows a conventional nebulizer. This document does not show separate inlets to a mask for a nebulizer and an oxygen stream.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.